Repercussions
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: In an ideal world, there was no war, no death, and everyone could marry whoever they pleased. Unfortunately, when you were of royal blood, there was no such thing. Unfortunately still, even if you were just a Captain of the guard, there was also no such thing. (AU, Multi-Chap NejiTen, with smidgens of other pairings)


The sounds of chaos reverberate from below him, from the lower levels of the dungeon and into the throne room, which was on the third floor of the castle. Maids and ladies-in-waiting tremble as they hear the fighting go on below them.

Hyuga Hiashi, high king, presses his thin lips into an even _thinner_ line, and frowns. The fighting has been going on too long.

He prides in being king of the greatest kingdom in the lands; Konohagakure, the only kingdom which boasted freely of the finest ninjas and men, the most beautiful ladies, gorgeous resources, and strict rule and discipline. Most of the surrounding villages an kingdoms, like Kumogakure and Sunagakure, lacked entirely in certain aspects.

When it came to boasting about kingdoms, Hiashi was the best.

However, he didn't feel like boasting about anything in particular, today. Ninjas from other countries were starting to attack his own kingdom; in ordered, centralized attacks that seemed too formal and neat for a simple rebel attack. Jiraiya, who was captain of the guard, and Nara Shikamaru, the young war strategist, were having a hard time discerning who really was the culprit behind all of this.

As for the guard, which was the collective term for the ninjas under Jiraiya's command, they were dwindling by the attack. Sixty deaths already, and there were about five hundred of them in total. This would be the third attack on his castle this month, and he knew that he wasn't the only one worried.

He glanced from side to side at his daughter and nephew, any of whom would be taking his place as king or queen in the future. On his right, he noted the princess. Hyuga Hinata was his daughter, and a raven-haired beauty with pale pearl eyes. She was as timid as a butterfly, and wouldn't hurt anyone, if she had her say. Hinata was a soft-hearted wisp of a lady, which, though didn't go unappreciated, was a bit inappropriate for a soon to be queen. She currently sat up straight, wringing a lace handkerchief in her hands as she anxiously awaited the news.

Hyuga Neji was his nephew, and was every bit stern that Hinata wasn't. He was almost the perfect choice to be king, save for the stoic facial expression and disdain that Hinata obviously lacked. His brown hair was kept as long as the royal family kept theirs, tied neatly at the back with a tie. Both he and his cousin wore identical silver crowns, elegant and light around their heads.

Unlike other kingdoms, which had a specific line of people who inherited the throne, things in Konohagakure worked differently. The king could choose any among his bloodline to be his successor to the throne, as long as it was within the second degree of his family. Neji and Hinata were the current named crown prince and princess of Konohagakure, and looked the part. It was driving Hiashi mad, the fact that he had to make the decision before his own fiftieth birthday; rapidly approaching with every full moon. He wanted both of them to rule, but it would be nearly-

Suddenly, the great doors burst open and Hatake Kakashi, right hand of the captain of the royal guard, came in, out of breath and covered in blood. Hiashi stood up and rushed to Kakashi, robes fluttering behind him. Both Neji and Hinata made moves to stand up, but the king motioned for them to stand down.

"Kakashi-san. Has the fighting-"

"The fighting has stopped. But it came with... With a price," Kakashi said, clutching at his side.

"Get a medic," Hiashi commanded to no one in particular. Shizune, his personal maid, went off to adhere to her lord's orders. "Get down. What are you talking about?"

"Jiraiya's dead."

Hinata let out an audible gasp; Neji flinched, and then frowned. The death of the captain of the guard?

This meant trouble.

(*)

_Pain. Blinding, blinding, pain. _

Maekawa Tenten winced as she felt the long, shallow gash along the side of stomach. Luckily, it only hurt as much because it _was_ shallow, and she knew she had to be grateful. That _damned_ ninja. She frowned. At least she had gotten her sword in the middle of his stomach as payback.

"Is anybody hurt?"

She could hear the echoes of medics floating in the air; a familiar melody to her after the recent attacks on the castle. She rose her hand, and then thought better of it. It was just a cut. It could heal on its own.

"Oh, Tenten, thank _goodness_!"

She barely had time to fend him off before Aoki Lee, another ninja in her division, launched himself at her and hugged her vigorously. "L-Lee!" she choked out. "I'm fine! I'm... _Fine!_" she gasped out, pushing him off her eagerly. This sort of behavior was normal for both of them, so he gladly accepted her pushing him away, without noticing Tenten's inconspicuous stomach-guarding.

"I was just so worried, Tenten! You had suddenly disappeared and the next thing I knew, you were parrying off with an enemy ninja on your own and-"

"It wouldn't be the first time I fought an enemy ninja, Lee," she cut him off, but smiled endearingly at him nonetheless. She and Lee had fought beside each other for the seven years that they had been in the Royal Guard, alongside another friend of theirs, and knew each other like the front _and_ back of each others hands. She was used to his over-exuberance, just as he was used to her callousness and unwillingness to participate in his hugs.

"There's another injured one over here, Haruno-san."

She cursed, and turned to the person who had just spoken. "_Sasuke_, I swear to God-"

"You think you were going to hide that forever?" Uchiha Sasuke looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes. "You are _bleeding_, and it's a wonder Lee didn't realize it."

As Haruno Sakura came running over (as she always did when Sasuke called her name), Tenten groaned. "It's just a cut, _big brother_, and I'd think that the medics had more impressive things to deal with, like broken arms and sliced off ears, rather than..." Sakura ripped off the part of Tenten's uniform over the 'cut'. "O... Kay, that's not exactly just a 'cut'."

Sasuke sighed, and Tenten wanted to punch him.

As Sakura stitched up the slash (note: _not_ a cut) that Tenten sustained, the brunette contemplated her relationship with Sasuke.

No, there was nothing there; nothing that she could think of. Tenten felt nothing for him. There was contempt, a slight bit of it. A bit of appreciation of his moves during fighting and, okay, good looks. Sometimes, gratefulness when he had her back. There was a myriad of feelings she held for him, and nothing overlapped the other. But she was thankful to have him in her division, along with Lee.

You see, he was the one other ninja that Tenten had known for her past seven years. He was a few months younger, but it had still been enough for him to apply as a member of the Royal Guard the same time as Tenten and Lee. The three of them had risen quickly in the ranks, and were currently ranked third in the entire Royal Guard, only second to General Hatake Kakashi.

Just as Sakura was finishing up the stitches, a maid approached them and bowed slightly. "Uchiha-san. Aoki-san. Maekawa-san. General Hatake and His Majesty request your presence this moment."

The three of them exchanged glances. "Both of them?" Lee asked, eyes widening.

"Where is the captain?" Sasuke drawled.

"Can I go, now?" Tenten eagerly asked Sakura. The pinkette chuckled at her eagerness.

"Uhm, yes, Aoki-san. I'm not entirely sure, Uchiha-san." The maid said.

"Let Haruno-san finish up her stitches, and then you can go." Uchiha said, nodding at Tenten.

To everyone's surprise, Sakura spoke up, green eyes flashing. "I'm just going to finish up here, Maekawa-san, and then you can go. For your information, Uchiha-san..." she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I can answer for myself. And I'd appreciate it if the next time you need me, you wouldn't beckon for me like a dog." After a brief pause, she stood up, all finished. "Take care not to get that cut infected, Maekawa-san."

"Yeah. Thanks, Haruno-san," Tenten replied, smiling briefly. Sakura nodded, and put everything in her little medic's kit, and walked away briskly to her next patient, without another glance at Sasuke.

"What... What was that?" Lee asked, trying to bite back a smile.

"I think that Haruno-san finally grew a backbone," Tenten smiled. "And I think she-"

"Don't. Say it," Sasuke intoned, and walked away briskly. "Come on, General Hatake and King Hiashi are waiting."

Lee and Tenten snickered. "Not comfortable with the fact that your little fan's not so into you anymore?" they teased as they walked along.

"Shut up."

(*)

"Neji, Hinata."

Both Hyugas rose gracefully at Hiashi's command. True to his royal training, Neji offered a hand to his cousin as they descended the three steps from the thrones. Hatake Kakashi stood nearby.

"An important decision must be made. Someone _must _become Captain immediately. The lack of a captain of the guard would alarm the citizens."

"Wouldn't Hatake-san be the ideal replacement?" Neji inquired, as Hiashi expected him to.

"He would... Had I not assigned him to go undercover to find out what this is actually about. I need _eyes_. Intelligent eyes that I can trust, and there is no other person than Hatake-san himself." Hiashi beckoned for Kakashi. "Tell them your plan."

"I have called three ninjas, ranked behind me. They're relatively young, but very talented and easily outshine other ninjas."

"So, we're going to...?" Hinata left the question unanswered.

"We've decided to let the two of you decide what to do next," Hiashi said. "I've already had a plan in mind, but I wonder what you two think about it."

Hinata and Neji shared a look, but it was Hinata who spoke first. "Father, if... If there was someone else who could... Er..."

"Nara-san, for example," Neji interjected. "He'd surely know what to do in a situation like this."

"A ruler must know when to ask for help," Hinata said softly. "This is one of those times."

Hiashi nodded approvingly. "Both of you are correct. And I was planning the same thing. Here comes Nara-san, now." The door had opened without them realizing it, and in came Nara Shikamaru, strolling around lazily as if he had no care in the world.

Shikamaru approached the four, and saluted; a fist over his heart, and a low bow. "High King. Prince Neji. Prince Hinata. General Hatake."

"Nara-san," Hiashi said, nodding. He then turned to Neji and Hinata. "Please leave us, for the moment."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Yes, Father."

Both bowed respectfully, and nodded politely at the general and Shikamaru before leaving.

"This decision becomes harder every day," Hiashi groaned, once both were out of the throne room.

"Not jealous of that decision," Kakashi replied, eyes crinkling above his ever-present mask. "Now, Nara-san. You have a plan?"

Shikamaru nodded, and sighed. "Seeing as all three really need a bit of practice as captains, they'll undergo the test now, but will be primarily assigned to the Prince and Princess, as personal guards. Hatake-san doesn't leave for two days, so I think that's enough to know the strings a little."

Even Kakashi looked a bit stunned. "It took me two months to completely get it right."

"But we don't have that time," Shikamaru said plainly. "It's all we have." He crossed his arms, and looked up at the much more powerful individuals. "Unless there's another ninja that you think could _immediately_ become captain of the royal guard, General." He paused. "Besides yourself, of course."

Kakashi sighed, and looked at Hiashi. The boy was their war strategist for a reason. "Alright, Nara-san. We got it."

There were three knocks at the door. "That would be them," Kakashi said, as Shizune moved to get the door. "You know, I was just thinking that you and I have the same hard problem. I know these three kids, how they work, fight, and move... And if Shikamaru lets me, then I'm going to have to choose between them. Immediately."

Hiashi gave Kakashi a knowing smile. "Let's see them in, then."

The door opened, and Shikamaru and Hiashi got their first glances at the Rank 3 ninjas of the Royal Guard. Being a strategist, the wheels in Shikamaru's head started turning, as his fingers drifted together to form a circle with his hands. Hiashi and Kakashi, knowing that this was a sign that their strategist was _thinking_, kept quiet as the three ninjas made their way deeper into the throne room.

One was obviously having a hard time controlling his emotions. His eyes were huge and kept roving the ceiling, the walls, the king, the strategist, the carpets, everything. He'd make a few unintelligible happy noises, which would earn a few exasperated sighs from his companions. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit that stretched over lean, yet muscular, legs and arms; Shikamaru knew immediately that this one's strength was hand-to-hand combat.

The other one was every bit of cold and smug that the first one was _not_. His cool eyes surveyed the scene with a disinterest that was slightly insulting, but if you looked close enough, you could see his dark eyes flashing with something a bit close to passion. He was dressed in dark colors, and a long sword hung from his back. The sword was easily accessible _if _he moved quick enough, which made Shikamaru think that the other male ninja had quicker reflexes than a fox, and was as agile as an eagle. Not to mention that the type of sword he handled could deal a huge amount of damage... Which meant brute strength.

The third ninja was a bit more puzzling, as there was nothing fairly remarkable that Shikamaru could tell... At first. Her brown buns sat on top of her head like birds, and her brown eyes sparkled curiously, but not as curiously as the first one. She wore plain, dark clothes underneath her ninja vest. She looked lithe and athletic; almost like a panther. She was quiet, looked competent enough, and stared straight ahead, which showed professionalism, but... _Ah_. Shikamaru noted slight scarring on her hands. _Weapons specialist. Nice._

Kakashi was right; with three ninjas with such diverse skills, it would be hard to pick just _one_. Shikamaru sighed. _What a drag._

"Hatake-san. Your Majesty. And...?" the girl spoke, while all three of them bowed simultaneously.

"Maekawa-san, this is Nara Shikamaru, the war strategist."

"Yo," Shikamaru drawled.

"Nara-san, Your Majesty, this Maekawa Tenten," Kakashi gestured to the female. "Aoki Lee," now, to the over-eager ninja, "And finally, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke didn't even blink.

"With all due respect, General, why are we here?" Tenten asked, eyes only on her General. "Where is the Captain?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but..." Kakashi looked at the King for approval. Hiashi nodded. "Jiraiya fell in battle."

The three had such ridiculously different reactions, it would have been comedic in another life. Lee started _bawling_. "The Captain's _dead_? Oh, but that's terrible, he must have been hit hard, oh the-"

Sasuke's lips tightened slightly, and he looked at the corner of the room; the only sign that he was slightly shaken by the news.

Tenten stood up a bit straighter, her eyes fierce. "Who did this?"

Hiashi immediately liked Tenten more than the other two.

"We don't know," he answered, before Kakashi could open his mouth. "But to find out, we're sending your General off to go undercover in neighboring kingdoms known to have vendettas against Konohagakure. We need someone in charge, _here_, to take care of everything."

"And that's where _I_ come in," Shikamaru said, smoothly cutting in. Immediately, three pairs of eyes were on him.

"You look the same age we are," Sasuke pointed out.

Although Shikamaru didn't _appear_ to be insulted, he was starting to think that Uchiha Sasuke was one major son of a- "That's why they call me the 'young' war strategist," he sighed. "Come on, follow me. I'll explain everything on the way there."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru paused, considering his answer. "Do you want to help me make this decision, General? Your Majesty?"

There was a long silence, and the three (four) young ninjas awaited the answer. "We trust you, Shikamaru." Hiashi said. "Go and make your decision."

"Good." Shikamaru replied, and continued walking towards the doors at a leisurely pace. "When I come back, you'll have the next Captain of the Guard."

(*)

There was a timid knock at Neji's door.

"Come in," he intoned, putting his book aside. Hinata came in, looking troubled (as she always did when she knocked on his door). "Cousin."

"Hello," she said, bowing slightly. It was a formality he thought she didn't need to do anymore, but she insisted on doing it. "I'm... Nervous."

"... Me too," he admitted. She stood by the door. The two shared a unique relationship. While Neji looked cold and heartless on the outside, there was one person that he could open up to; that was Hinata. The King's daughter, on the other hand, was shy and timid, and could only show her strong side to her strong cousin. They could be considered 'best friends', but, it wasn't so. They were relatives, and almost as close as brother and sister.

"Do... Do you think that they'll make the right decision?"

He nodded briefly, and looked out the window; he could see four figures in the courtyard.

"What are you looking at, Neji?" she asked, curious.

"Activate your Byakugan," he ordered, looking out the window.

"Wha-"

"Activate it," he ordered her _again. _She sighed, but didn't retaliate.

"_Byakugan_!"

The Byakugan was a special trait in the Hyuga bloodline that allowed the user to see from all around him, and at long distances. While the King was already an expert, Hinata and Neji were still learning. As far as Neji was concerned, using the Byakugan as much as possible was training enough. "Who _are_ those people?" Hinata asked.

"They might be the ninjas that General Hatake was talking about," Neji mused, studying them. He disliked the males on sight.

"I think the green one looks funny," Hinata said. "The serious one is... Scary."

Neji scoffed.

"The girl looks... Pretty."

"I hadn't even realized it was a girl," he said callously, and Hinata looked at him disapprovingly. Neji rolled his eyes, and deactivated his Byakugan.

Hinata knew her cousin was lying, of course. He only rolled his eyes when he was.

The princess was right as rain, too; because Neji _had_ known it was girl. And he had seen that she was a very, _very_ pretty girl.

(*)

_**What. A. Whopper. Of. A. First Chapter.**_

_**Okay, so the multi-chapter Naruto bug hasn't bitten me in a while, but this time, it has. And it has bitten me **_**bad**_**. First of all, I'd like to explain a few things; one, this is obviously an alternate universe.**_

_**I tried my best to keep both Masashi Kishimoto's universe in, while creating my own, which resulted in a weird combination of fantasy and ninjas. Secondly, the characters presented now are not the entire cast.**_

_**So if you're looking for Gaara, Gai, Itachi, maybe even Kabuto or Tsunade, don't worry, they'll pop up soon enough. Third; I have done something I rarely see done, and that is replace Neji with Sasuke.**_

_**Fitting Sasuke into Neji's niche in Team Gai is **_**not**_** easy. Even though you could argue that both are silent, deadly, and say more grunts than words, I don't think so. Both have different attitudes entirely. But don't worry, NejiTen shippers, this isn't SasuTen. I promise. (Or do I?)**_

_**Fourth, the names. I know, I know, giving Lee and Tenten last names is probably... You're probably going to hate me. But the thing is, I needed a last name for both of them, so they could be called for easily. Ugh, I know it sucks, but I just wanted a last name for both of them. Don't kill me! For any questions, please feel free to review or PM me. I do understand that this is incredibly different, and confusing. So please, review.**_

_**Thanks for checking this out! **_

_**Ja~ **_


End file.
